The ability to detect chemical and biological substances in the field, particularly in military and other related operations, has become increasingly important. In particular, rapid detection and identification of certain explosive or dangerous chemical and biological agents utilizing a device that is automated, preferably portable and capable of detecting threats in real time with minimal sample collection is highly desirable.
The detection of chemical compounds (for illustrative purposes: organophosphates) are of particular interest, since many chemical warfare nerve agents as well as highly toxic pesticides include such compounds. Examples include, without limitation, sarin (O-isopropyl methylphosphonofluoridate), VX (O-ethyl S-[2-(diisopropylamino)ethyl]methylphosphonothioate), Parathion (O,O-Diethyl-O-4-nitro-phenylthiophosphate), and Chlorpyrifos (O,O-diethyl O-3,5,6-trichloro-2-pyridyl phosphorothioate). Likewise, explosive compounds (which are predominately nitro-aromatic chemicals) and biological warfare agents pose severe risks to warfighter and civilian populations.
It is desirable to provide a sensor that easily and accurately determines the presence of chemical, biological or explosive compounds such as any of the above-identified compounds, even at small concentrations, within such environments that civilians and warfighters will/must exist.